Pretty Country
(プリティーカントリー Puritī Kantorī), alternatively known as Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari), is a magical girl and idol anime television series created and produced by Dreaming World Co., Ltd. in 2002/2004. All of the manga adaptions were serialised in Ciao magazine and the whole series aired on TV Tokyo. About All of its stories are focused on a young French female protagonist who is granted magical items that allow them to transform into magical girl along with her friend from Germany (Italy in several series). With the help of an adult Goddess, the girls use their magical powers and enhanced strength to fight against evil and demons. Beside becoming magical girls, the female characters also become a great idol and perform songs. Each anime has different fantasy beings. In the English dub, Pretty Country keeps its original name while Story of World is commonly referred as Tale of Earth. History In past years, Dreaming World (abbr. DreamWorld) has used a Japanese creator's anime to localize as Pretty Country. The Dream About Worldwide series first came into play in early 2000s, which was then romanized as Pretty Country. Since then, the two companies, Maiyumeno Academy (as it is currently known as) and DreamWorld, have been working together to release additional versions of the game series. Typically, Maiyumeno Academy handles the release in Japan, DreamWorld gets the Japanese TV Show and manages the English release in the Americas, and then Skyfield EPD or DreamWorld EU would get the English release and develop any additional languages for the European release. A few years ago, Maiyumeno Academy acquired Cosmonity via merger and have been using their subsidiary to publish the company's Japanese series such as the magical girl simulation Geography Collection. The big incident is that Maiyumeno Academy doesn't own the trademark to Pretty Country; that is exclusively a legal brand that was developed by DreamWorld's marketing and sales efforts. And the company had rebranded the latest version of their anime as Story of World. DreamWorld has been handling the game-only series, and now that Cosmonity has taken their Story of World series internally, it frees up DreamWorld to develop their game-only franchise using their existing Pretty Country brand. Now there are adventure/slice of life franchise, each with their own unique features and characters, yet similar in story. List of Series Main = These are main series of Pretty Country/Story of World franchise. *Pretty Country (TV series) (24 October 2004 - 2 October 2005) 50 episodes Pretty Country was the first installment of Pretty Country anime series. It had 50 episodes. The stories mainly focused on magical girls with geographical themes. *I Love Pretty Country (9 October 2005 - 1 October 2006) 50 episodes I Love Pretty Country (あこがれるよ！プリティーカントリー Akogareru yo! Puritī Kantorī, lit. "I Adore! Pretty Country") is a remake of the original Pretty Country with some improvements. It has many systems that can't be found on its prequel. In a PV announcing the second series of Pretty Country, this show was originally titled "Pretty Country -Again-". *Pretty Country: Happy Experience (プリティーカントリー：幸せな経験) (2006 - 2009) 74 episodes Third installment in Pretty Country series, literally translates as "Pretty Country: Happy Experience". It follows a team of magical girls which they are tasked by the Queen to collect 30 Memory Notes in order to fulfil the town's lives. *Pretty Country: Angelic Days (30 September 2009 - 2 October 2011) 90 episodes Pretty Country: Angelic Days (プリティーカントリー 天使の日々 Puritī Kantorī: Tenshi no Hibi) is the fourth installment of Pretty Country franchise. The story mostly focused on magical fairies in Idol Club. *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (9 October 2011 - 29 March 2015) 178 episodes Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (プリティーカントリー ３つ街な魔法の生活) is the sixth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The show is again set in Parijuku (blend of 'Paris' and 'Harajuku'). Though the characters were taken from its prequel Angelic Days, they are drawn a bit taller and several main idols have changed personalities. This anime has 178 episodes, making PC:MLoTT the longest Pretty Country series. Prior to the end of Season 4, this was the last series in DreamWorld to have manga and anime adaption under "Pretty Country" name. |-| Reserve = Reserve Series is the sub terminology of main Pretty Country franchise that are also made by Maiyumeno Academy but sometimes or rarely shown in main PC/SoW commercials. These series are considered supplemental to the main Pretty Country (Story of World) franchise. In the original Japanese, the reserve series are represented by Title + Roman numeral II. In English version (if there is one), the word "Amateure" is usually given after the series' title. In other countries, the letter N (New) is given before the series' title. *Pretty Country II: The Lost Rhythm (5 July 2009 - 2 October 2011) 78 episodes Pretty Country: The Lost Rhythm (プリティーカントリー 失われたリズム Puritī Kantorī: Ushinawareta Rizumu) is the fifth installment in Pretty Country franchise. The story focused on universe, sports, and world. *Pretty Country Generation II: A New Miracle (2011 - 2014) Pretty Country Generation II: A New Miracle (プリティーカントリーII 新たなミラクル Puritī Kantorī Tsū: Arata na Mirakuru) is the first series in Pretty Country reserve franchise, which airs every Monday. Unlike most Pretty Country series, the anime is not just featuring daily lives of the characters but more royalty and historical themes. The characters are given powers to transform into magical princesses and fight all villains of Bad Feeling Kingdom. |-| Main Games = Game adaptions usually released after the anime adaption, but some were released before the launching of anime adaption. *Pretty Country GCN (Nintendo Gamecube, 2003/2004) Pretty Country GCN (プリティーカントリー GCN), hence its name, it was the first game adaption Pretty Country franchise. Characters from the original Pretty Country and its sequel I Love Pretty Country. The North American and European versions respectively titled "My First Pretty Country Game" and "Pretty Country The First". *Pretty Country: Motto Shiawase na Keiken (Nintendo Gamecube, 2005) Pretty Country: Motto Shiawase na Keiken (プリティーカントリー もっと幸せな経験), lit. "Pretty Country: More Happy Experience") is the second game in Pretty Country series. It is based on Pretty Country: Shiawase na Keiken. The title also known as "Pretty Country: More Happy" in both North America and Europe. *Angel PreCountry GO (2009) Nintendo DS Angel PreCountry GO (エンジェル プリカリ GO Enjeru Purikari GO) is the third game in Pretty Country series. It is based on Pretty Country: Angelic Days manga/anime. Also known as "Pretty Country: Love Simulator" in North America and "Pretty Country: Universe Idol Days" in Europe. *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~ (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~ (プリティーカントリー ３つ街の魔法の生活 ~エンジェル・シミュレーター~ Puritī Kantorī: Mittsu Machi no Mahō no Seikatsu ~Enjeru Shimyūrētā~) is the fourth game in Pretty Country franchise. Just like Magical Life of Three Towns is a remake of Angelic Days, Angel Simulator is an enhanced remake of Angel PreCountry GO. Also known as "Pretty Country: Super Love Simulator" in North America and "Pretty Country: Universe Idol Days 2.0" in Europe. Many glitches and bugs present in Angel PreCountry GO are fixed. This game's friendship system is different - for example: in APC GO, each characters' friendship team meter is 20,000 RP (Relation Points) = 2 Stars, but in MLoTT -AS-, each characters' friendship team meter is 50% TP (Team Points). |-| Game-only Series = *Pretty Country: Sing and Fight (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Pretty Country: Sing and Fight (プリティーカントリー 歌うと戦い) is the first Pretty Country series to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Dream About Worldwide's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by Dreaming World using their Pretty Country trademark. It is very similar to Harvest Moon/Animal Crossing series with addition of jobs and fighting demons. It is the first ever Pretty Country game which the Player can get married and have children (like in Harvest Moon). The series' themes are associated with astronomy (stars). Also one of very few Pretty Country/Story of World games that in-game clock is the same as real-life clock and calendar, rather than 30 in-game seconds and calendar from Year 1 onward. *Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (Playstation 4, 2016) Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (プリティーカントリー 夢見るおとぎ話 Puritī Kantorī: Yumemiru Otogibanashi) is the second Pretty Country series to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Dream About Worldwide's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series after Pretty Country: Sing and Fight. The series' themes are fairytale and sweets. *Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror (Wii U, late 2016 - early 2017) Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror (プリティーカントリー・魔法な鏡の消失''Puritī Kantorī: Mahō na Kagami no Shōshitsu''), known as Pretty Country: Mirrors for short, is the third main Pretty Country game to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Maiyumeno's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by Dreaming World. This game's main themes are associated with princesses and ballet with some admixture of music. *Pretty Country: Land of Greenery *Pretty Country: A Strange Island *Pretty Country: Magical Academy *Pretty Country: True Love *Pretty Country: Planet Memories Series Theme There is a Pretty Country game Help Site called Dreaming World (aka Yumemiru Sekai), either for all adaptions or game-only. It is only available in English language in order to make English-speaking players understand how to befriend characters, raising friendship, etc. Each series have its own theme vibe. Main = These are main series of Pretty Country/Story of World franchise. *Pretty Country - First Time Dreaming World *I Love Pretty Country - I Love Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Shiawase na Keiken - Happiness Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs (2008-2009) - Dreaming World for Music *Pretty Country: Angelic Days (2009-2011) - Angelic Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns - More and More Dreaming Over the World |-| Reserve = *Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle - Kingdom of Dreaming World |-| Game-only Series = *Pretty Country: Sing and Fight - New Dreaming World *Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream - Sweet Fairies Dreaming World *Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror - Don't Steal My Dreaming World Mirror *Pretty Country: Land of Greenery - Dreaming World in the Darkness *Pretty Country: A Strange Island - Dreaming Island World *Pretty Country: Magical Academy - A Magical Dreaming World Trivia *Pretty Country shares some similarities with Pretty Cure: **Both are magical girl anime series aimed at female audience, the different might be that Pretty Cure lacks idols. **Both anime include in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. **Most main characters of both series have surnames starts with H, M, or A in romaji form. With the exception being: ***PC Universe: Yume Sakuraba from Story of World: A New Miracle ***Pretty Cure: Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! PreCure5 and Usami Ichika from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode **Coincidentally, both series' titles have one word beginning with the word 'Pretty' and the next beginning with the letter 'C'. *To date, Pretty Country: Angelic Days and its sequel, Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns are the only three Pretty Country anime series to have English dub, with the rest franchise omitted. **In dub, Pretty Country: Angelic Days renamed as "Aiko TV Show" **In dub, Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns re-named as "Aiko TV Show: Big Universe". *Each franchise episodes run about 16 or 23 minutes. *In romaji, most of the Main Protagonist full name related to flowers, love, or spring. *Each idol in Pretty Country franchise have their own elements representing theme color. Category:List